Come over here already!
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Two months is a really long wait but Shinobu must stand strong if he wants Miyagi to ever set foot in his apartment.


Once again, Sorry for the bad grammar. I promise to find a beta soon!! Anyone interested?

* * *

It's been two months since Miyagi saw, heard, touched, tasted or smelled Shinobu. Okay, maybe not the lattermost since he took the liberty of collecting Shinobu's laundry 3 weeks ago. Collecting… Stole a set of pajamas… It's the same right? It's not as if he'd refuse to give it back if Shinobu asked for it. If only he'd come over here to ask for it!!

"I have to calm down. I mean, I was the one that told him to concentrate on his school work more since exams are round the corner. And I'm older, so I should be more mature about this. Two months isn't a long time right? As an adult, I should be able to take this. I'm not the teenager with crazy hormones. He's the young one. So why isn't he here??!!"

Miyagi got irritated all over again. He can't believe that he misses the boy so much that he is arguing with himself. Well, it's Shinobu's fault since he is always around the apartment and making so much noise. Now it's just an unbearable, humming silence.

Over on the other side of the wall, Shinobu is also finding it hard to keep calm. When Miyagi suggested that he concentrate on his studies, Shinobu saw it as a golden opportunity for him to get Miyagi to come over to his flat. So he suggested that they take a break while he prepares for his term exams. He thought that by pushing Miyagi to his limit he'd crumble the older man's pride and force him to march over here.

"Oh…This is driving me crazy. Why won't he just come over here!! I'm a healthy 18 year old. I have needs!! Does he want me to get someone else? Huh? Is that what he wants? Concentrate on my studies? I'm so horny I can't do anything. No wait. I have to calm down. I cannot back down now or the last two months would have been a complete waste. Calm down, calm down."

Miyagi is pacing a hole into his living room. Moments ago, he had decided to watch some television to get his mind off the young boy, only to switch to a channel where a documentary about animal sex is going on. That got him thinking about Shinobu again and it also got him a hard on. He had quickly turned off the television and started to walk it off. Total failure. As he walked, his crotch kept getting rubbed against his trousers and that almost made him moan.

"Great! I'm so horny I can jerk myself off by walking. Awesome! Argh!! I can't take it anymore. I'm going to go over there. An excuse. I need an excuse. Erm…To tutor him? No. I don't know anything about law. To return the pajamas? No. That'll be suspicious. Oh okay, I know, I'll say I'm worried that he isn't eating right and that he should come over for dinner sometimes. Yes, that's good. That would even solve future problems of him not coming over. I am such a genius."

Miyagi grabbed the key that Shinobu gave him and practically ran out the door only to bump into Shinobu who's coming out of his house too.

"Going out, Shinobu?"

"Yah. You?" Shinobu kept chanting "Nonchalant, nonchalant" in his head.

"I'm er…just going out to get some cigarettes."

Seeing Shinobu had completely cleared out Miyagi's head. The great excuse that he had cooked up totally fled his mind. Good thing the new excuse wasn't half bad.

"Cigarettes huh?" Shinobu reminded himself to stop drooling at the half naked, sporting a hard on Miyagi that is standing right before him.

"Yah. How's the studying coming along?"

"Great great. So where are you buying those cigarettes?" Shinobu taunted Miyagi further. He is enjoying the fact that he is the one in control right now and also how disheveled he had made his lover. Those two months won't for nothing at all.

"The usual convenience store across the street." Miyagi's adopting the nonchalant disposition too. Or at least he thought he was.

"With no shirt and a hard on? You're bold."

"What?!" Miyagi became very aware of his nakedness and arousal. He was too impatient when he finally persuaded himself enough to bring his ass over to Shinobu's so he had forgotten to dress. He started to stammer and gape like an idiot.

"And where are you planning to go after that?"

"Huh?"

"You're holding my keys. The doors here lock automatically when it closes, you know?"

"Oh erm…I was…You see…Er…Oh yah. So where are _**you**_ headed?" Miyagi cleverly turned the tables on Shinobu.

"To buy dinner." Shinobu's simple answer threw him off. So maybe Miyagi isn't so clever right now. His mind could only think about what he wants to do to the evil, little boy that is standing just a short distance away from him.

"Ah. What the heck."

Miyagi closed the distance and smashed his lips against his young lover's. Two months of desperate, suppressed need came pouring out into the kiss from both men. A fire would have generated less heat.

Miyagi broke the kiss to move down towards Shinobu's neck. Leaving a trail of kisses along the jaw line as Shinobu tried desperately to rein in his moans.

"Miyagi…I can't keep it in…My voice…Too much…Have to get into the house."

Miyagi stopped a moment to let Shinobu unlock the door. Once they are in, Miyagi quickly picked him up and Shinobu wrapped his legs around his waist. The episode in the corridor continues. This time Shinobu could voice his excitement as much as he wanted.

"Ah! Haa…haa…Miyagi…Bed…Ah…"

Shinobu was finding it hard to breathe through all the moaning and panting. Miyagi walked them to the bedroom by following the directions moaned out by Shinobu since he is a little preoccupied with Shinobu's neck to look for it himself.

Throwing Shinobu onto the bed, Miyagi took a moment to look at his lover in the moonlight. The messed up hair, the arousal in his eyes and his pants, the way he is trying to cover up right now because he is being stared at. Miyagi love him deeply.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Then what you smiling at?"

"Take off your shirt, Shinobu."

"What?!"

"Just like the first time you tried to get me to sleep with you. Come on to me, Shinobu. Entice me."

Slowly, Shinobu took his shirt off and lay back down on the bed. Lifting his hips, Shinobu slid his pants down a little so that his arousal would pop out. It stood proudly in the moonlight and it was the most beautiful and tasty thing that Miyagi ever saw. Reaching his arms out, Shinobu called for Miyagi to come to him.

Miyagi almost leapt into the boy's arms. Their lips met again as the tongues battled in a wet field of saliva for dominance. Shinobu reach his hands down into Miyagi's trousers and started to stroke him.

"Ah…Shinobu…" Miyagi shuddered. It's been so long since he has been touched like that.

Shinobu took up a really slow pace, making Miyagi shudder with every millimeter of movement. Miyagi could do nothing but pant heavily and moan atop Shinobu. Shinobu stared up at the face of the extremely aroused Miyagi which was just inches from his own face. At this distance, Shinobu could see every twitch of every muscle as he tortured Miyagi. Miyagi tried to regain some composure and he lowered his head onto Shinobu's neck. Sucking down on a sensitive spot, he got Shinobu to arch his back and momentarily stopped his hand movements. The last two months must have been hard on him too if he is this sensitive now. Miyagi reached down and took Shinobu's hands away as he continued to leave several hickeys on Shinobu's neck.

Shinobu has lost his hands in Miyagi's hair, feeling the softness and the thin film of sweat at the scalp. Shinobu's mind is slipping away as he felt the pleasure and pain that Miyagi is causing as his neck is being sucked and bitten.

"More Miyagi…Leave more marks…Ah…haa…Ah ah…"

Miyagi's lips proceeded to the chest area. Licking and sucking the whole way, leaving in its wake a wet path of saliva. Miyagi paused. He propped himself out on his hands and looked down at the body beneath him. It was covered in his marks, his saliva glistening in the moonlight. Miyagi fingered the hickeys he left behind and Shinobu caressed his arms. Miyagi rubbed against an erect nipple with his calloused thumb. Shinobu turned his head to the side and moan audibly.

"Shinobu, are you hard here because of the cold or me?"

"Don't say weird things…Ah ah…haa…Just…Just carry on."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Wh…what?"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Do…AH…do what you normally do."

"And what's that?"

Is Miyagi kidding him? At this time, Miyagi is playing hard to get? Damn! If he is just going to be teasing him then he might as well not have come over in the first place. That stupid Miyagi is so conceited, thinking that he is always in control. Then Shinobu had a brilliant idea.

"Miyagi, why don't you lie down instead?"

"Huh?"

"I learnt something new the other day."

Miyagi's face turned from teasing to worry in an instant. What could Shinobu have learnt from elsewhere that could be put to use now?

"Where did you learn it from?"

"Oh…Somewhere. Hurry up."

Shinobu flip them over and Miyagi seems to be in too much shock to resist. Shinobu paid homage to both Miyagi's erect nipples with a light kiss.

"Miyagi, are you hard because of the cold or me?"

"Huh?"

Shinobu laughed.

"What the hell? Don't laugh!" Miyagi started to get up from his lying position but Shinobu pushed him back down.

Shinobu left a trail of light kisses down Miyagi's abdomen. Grabbing a fistful of Miyagi's trousers in each hand Shinobu smiled up at him before kissing the skin directly above the waistband.

"Miyagi, lift your hips a little."

Miyagi obliged and Shinbu slid the trousers off to his ankles. Coming face to face with Miyagi's enormous erection, he remembered the first time he tried to suck him off.

"You know, the last time I didn't exactly do a good job. I couldn't even make you fully erect. Do you remember?"

Shinobu fondled Miyagi's balls as he said that. Miyagi could only tilt his head back and moaned a "Yah".

"Well today I think I can do a better job. I'll do it the way you like it Miyagi. Tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Miyagi's head snapped back up.

"What?? Is this some kind of revenge or something?"

Shinobu is unfazed by the sudden outburst which made Miyagi even more irritated. This kid is growing up too fast!! If this is some kind of power struggle then two can play at this game.

"Won't it be easier if I show you what to do?"

Miyagi lifted the young boy's hip and swung him into a 69 position.

"What? Huh?"

Shinobu is shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Take my lead, Shinobu, and do as I do. Why don't you start with this?" With that, Miyagi brought Shinobu's head into his mouth and sucked a little.

"Wait…Ah haa…"

Shinobu arched his back and pushed himself a little more into Miyagi's mouth. Miyagi released the boy.

"Well? Are you going to start?"

"Don't make fun of me!"

Shinobu took Miyagi into his mouth and sucked a little too hard. Miyagi hissed. Shinobu didn't seem to have heard him because he just carried on. At least this time there wasn't the teeth problem. Then he did that thing with the swirl of his tongue and a suck and a squeeze of his hands that was currently at the base of Miyagi's shaft. Miyagi immediately widen his eyes and took in a sharp intake of breath which became a big suck since Miyagi had taken Shinobu back into his mouth before this. Shinobu hissed. Miyagi released Shinobu to emit a time-lapsed moan.

"Oh god."

"I told you I learnt something new. You want me to do it again?"

"Yah."

Miyagi's head is all fuzzy as Shinobu did it again and again.

"Shinobu…Ahh…Haa…Ah…Shinobu…"

Miyagi couldn't even do anything constructive to service Shinobu. He is just trying not to come every time Shinobu did that thing with his tongue.

"Shinobu stop."

Miyagi was released with a pop. Shinobu turn himself around to lie down on Miyagi's chest, pressing his erection against Miyagi's.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Secret."

"You are not having an affair are you?"

"If I am would I be so irritated that you wouldn't come over here to fuck me senseless?"

"Watch your language. What the hell do you think you're saying?!"

"Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Oh…I'll teach you to speak properly."

Miyagi had on that devilish smirk that is so sexy and so scary at the same time. Shinobu got even more excited and scared which made him all the more excited again. Miyagi had flipped them over again and is now sucking on Shinobu's erection.

Shinobu grabbed a fistful of Miyagi's hair in each hand, desperate to have something to cling on to. Miyagi didn't bother starting slow. He just went straight into high gear and wouldn't even give Shinobu time to catch up. Poor Shinobu could only scream his pleasure into the ceiling.

"AHH…Miyagi…Slow down!!Ah…haa…AHHH"

Miyagi ignored his pleas. Then he realized that he didn't prepare any lube. He released the boy yet again. Shinobu was relieved that he could finally have some time to gulp some air into his lungs.

"Do you have any lube?"

"No."

"Hand cream? Conditioner? Anything?"

"What do I look like to you? A girl?"

"You don't even have conditioner?"

"Why would I need something like that?"

"Wow…You are born with really good hair then."

"Why, thank you."

"Since there's no lube, I guess that's as far as we can go tonight."

"WHAT?? You're just going to up and leave now?!"

"What am I to do? There's no lube."

"But….but….but…I'm like this now and you're in no better shape yourself. At least suck me off."

Shinobu is suddenly at a loss. Miyagi is indulging himself by watching a confused Shinobu make sense of the situation at hand. Miyagi never planned to stop here. Even if there's no lube, he had his ways. But Shinobu is so easy to tease and so cute when he's all flustered like that.

"Stop smiling and think of something!"

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Shinobu obliged. Miyagi slapped one butt cheek. Shinobu moaned and thrust forward a little.

"Now spread yourself."

"What are you trying to do, you perverted old man!"

"Are you going to do it or what?"

Shinobu reach his hands back and pull his butt cheeks apart. Miyagi fingered the opening and found it already a little wet.

"Ahh…Miyagi…"

"You're already starting to get wet. Maybe we don't need that lube after all. You just need a little more help."

Miyagi ran his tongue along the valley between the butt cheeks and Shinobu shuddered. He placed his hands on Shinobu's hips and sucked on the entrance a little.

"Ahh…Miyagi…ahh…what are you doing back there?"

Miyagi didn't answer. He just sucked a little harder, spat on the hole and plunged his tongue in. Shinobu thrust forward violently. If not for Miyagi holding him in place, he would have fell face first into the bed.

"So hot…Ahh…ah…haa…"

The whole room filled up with Shinobu's pants and moans and they are all going straight into Miyagi's ears and down to his groin. Miyagi lapped hungrily at Shinobu's inner walls, drinking in the taste that is so uniquely Shinobu's.

Shinobu is writhing from the onslaught. His dick is leaking and his throat is getting dry from the moaning and shouting. Miyagi's tongue is so hot inside of him, like he is being probed by a soldering iron.

"Miyagi…Too much…Oh…AH…So hot…Like…Like I'm burning up."

Miyagi took his tongue out and Shinobu took a break from the screaming. Miyagi got off the bed and started for the door. Shinobu took his hands off and quickly turn around.

"Where are you going?"

"Hey! Keep your hands where they are."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back shortly. Now be a good boy and put your hands back where they were."

Shinobu stared at Miyagi. He seems unwilling to move unless Shinobu does what he says, so Shinobu obediently got back into position.

"Be good now. I'll be back."

Miyagi exited the room and Shinobu heard him rummaging through something. Then he returned with nothing in his hands. Shinobu is puzzled until Miyagi showed him a cube of ice clenched between his teeth. Then Shinobu got more puzzled. Miyagi chewed on the ice and climbed back onto the bed.

Then Shinobu felt it, the icy coldness that is being pushed into him. The sudden temperature change came as shock. Miyagi is pushing semi-melted crushed ice into him. The feeling was most exhilarating. His whole body is tingling and he got even harder. Miyagi stare at his own handy work. The water from the melted ice is dripping down Shinobu's thighs and the entrance has turned a rosy-pink color from the coldness. Shinobu is shuddering visibly and his leaking head looks so swollen it might burst.

"Lie down, Shinobu."

Shinobu shifted into position with shaking hands. Miyagi place his palms on Shinobu's chest. That caused the younger man to moan. Shinobu is so sensitive now, like the first time when they had sex. Shinobu reach up to wrap his arms around Miyagi's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Miyagi broke the kiss and pushed two fingers into Shinobu's mouth. The younger one coated it liberally with saliva, knowing exactly they are going to go after this. Miyagi took his fingers out and return to kiss the boy as he inserted the lubricated fingers into him.

"AHHHhhhhhhhaaa…"

Shinobu immediately drop his head to moan.

"Shinobu, look at me."

"No."

"Then I won't move."

"But I'm not exactly looking my best right now."

"Quite the contrary, I like your face the best now. It's telling me that you want me, need me and desire me."

"Stop saying weird things and move."

"Look at me first."

Shinobu raise his head and slowly open his eyes. He blush 9 shades of red before turning his head to one side.

"I'm really not going to move until you look at me."

"What's with you tonight?"

"I want to memorize your face, just in case you are going to deny me sex again in the future."

"Perverted Old Man."

Miyagi did a come hither motion with his finger and Shinobu widen his eyes then close it while letting loose a moan.

"Look at me."

Shinobu brought his gaze back to Miyagi.

"Don't look away again okay?"

"Do that again."

And Miyagi obliged, each time thrusting deeper and deeper. Shinobu had a hard time fixing his eyes on Miyagi because his vision kept flickering in time with Miyagi's fingers.

"NNgh…Oh Miyagi…Yes there…Ah…"

"Shinobu, I don't think I can hold out much longer. Are you ready?"

"Yes…Ahh…yes…"

Miyagi took his fingers out and Shinobu release his arms to fall back onto the bed. Draping Shinobu's legs over his shoulder, Miyagi used his dick to nudge at Shinobu's opening. Finding the right angle, Miyagi pushed it in in one swift motion, hitting Shinobu's prostate head on. Shinobu's hands flew up to claw at Miyagi's back. His eyes squeezed shut and his back arched.

"AHHHH…ooohhhh…Miyagi…So deep…So good…"

Both Miyagi and Shinobu took a moment to pant and adjust to the new position. Then Miyagi began to thrust, long and slow.

Shinobu flip them over, placing his warm palms on Miyagi's taut nipples and lips by his ear.

"Too slow, Miyagi. After two months of waiting, that's all the desire and need you can muster up?"

Shinobu rode him at a fast pace which was sometimes erratic but it didn't matter. Miyagi is too turned on by Shinobu's initiative anyway, so he couldn't care less. Bringing his hands to Shinobu's hips, he helped him with the upward motions.

Shinobu is moaning and whispering Miyagi's name at his ear and it's turning him on to no end. This is bad, if Shinobu continues to turn him on like that, he would not hold out for much longer. He needs to regain control of the situation. Flipping them over again, Miyagi gained the top position again and thrust deep and fast. Shinobu bit into his forefinger to keep himself from screaming. Miyagi pulled his hand away.

"No. Let it out. I want to hear you."

"But…AHhh…I'm going to be so…nngh…haa…loud."

"Doesn't matter…I like it."

They are both almost at their limits now. The two month wait has finally taken its toll on them. Being able to slide over each others' wet bodies like that, it has been too long ago. Miyagi stroked Shinobu hard, in time with his equally as hard thrusts. The room seems to be getting hotter and hotter by the second as it fills up with moans.

"Miyagi…I can't…Must come…"

"Ahh…Shinobu…a little more…come with me…"

"Ahhh…haa…no…can't...must come…now!"

"Together Shinobu…AHHH…"

Shinobu did a ribbon cream onto both their stomachs as he felt a familiar wetness fill up inside of him. Miyagi drop his whole weight onto Shinobu as they catch their breath. Shinobu likes this best, feeling Miyagi on top of him and the place smelling of Miyagi, himself, the sex and the love. He wraps his arms tightly around Miyagi as the latter roll over to his side and pull out of him. They fell asleep that way.

The next morning, Miyagi woke up with Shinobu still in his arms. The smell of Shinobu's hair was pleasant and the numbness in his arm was equally as pleasant. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his pajama pants in the corner of the room. He looked at it more closely. Yah, definitely his.

Shinobu starts to stir in his sleep and woke up facing Miyagi's chest. Placing a light kiss there, he looks up at the older man who is already awake and seems to be staring at a distance.

"What are you looking at?"

"My pajama pants. In your room."

"Oh that."

Shinobu immediately got embarrass and tried to wriggle out of Miyagi's embrace. But Miyagi was stronger.

"And why do you have that?"

"You…er…left it here the other time."

"I have never set foot into this house until last night."

"ARGHH…Well, you wouldn't come over here and two months is a really, really long time to wait. I needed something to tide me over and it's not like you didn't do the same thing either."

Miyagi release Shinobu straight away and sat up, burying his ashamed face in his hands.

"So you knew."

"I saw you reach over the balcony railing to take it actually."

Miyagi cleared his throat. "I need to get back now. I have to…er...er…grade some papers."

Shinobu reach up and pull him back down, locking him in a death grip. Placing a chaste kiss on Miyagi's lips, Shinobu begged with his puppy dog eyes. "A little while more?"

Miyagi settled back down. When it comes to this young man's demands, he could never say no. Shinobu is indeed the most terrifying terrorist.


End file.
